User blog:NatureMorte/Things I dislike in the HTF Fandom
Hello guys ! I wanted to share with you some of my opinions about the HTF Fandom. More exactly, things I dislike in the Fandom and why I dislike them. Feel free to share with me your own opinion. You have to know that it's only my opinion. Even if some of my words can be a little... harsh, I respect your opinion and I don't want to oblige you to agree with my opinions. Now, let's start... Rabid FlippyXFlaky Warning : In this point, I am talking about extremists FxF fans. I know that not all FxF fans are like that. First, I'd like to understand how this fanon ship (no, it's not Canon) became so popular and how, one day, someone thought that a paranoid girl and a half-killer war veteran could form a good couple. Excuse me for the expression, but in my opinion, this couple is absurd. Secondly, I hate it when the fans of this ship are trying to convince everyone that Flippy and Flaky are well and truly in a relationship. Their arguments don't hold water: "Fliqpy never killed Flaky" : To which I will answer Hide and Seek , This Is Your Knife , Keepin'it Reel and By The Seat Of Your Pants . Not to mention that in Happy Trails Pt. 2 : Jumping the Shark , Flippy kills Flaky without flipping out (debatable : he could have been under the influence of Fliqpy at that time) and that Flaky killed Flippy in Without a Hitch because she was afraid of him. "But Fliqpy spared Flaky in Party Animal ". That's right, he did not kill her in this episode. But it's likely because she was suffered from an allergic to peanuts and unable to move. However, although he is totally crazy and bloodthirsty, Fliqpy seems to have some honor and respects the soldier code that forbids him to attack a person unable to defend itself. Moreover, in this episode, he does not kill The Mole, who is blind, and no one has ever noticed it. Also, Fliqpy always spares Handy, who is handicapped, and Cub, who is a baby. Third, I hate the animosity that fans of this ship have towards people who ship Flippy and Flaky with other characters. I've already seen a video on YouTube where Flaky was shipped with an OC, and almost all the comments in the video only said one thing : "OMG ! How dare you ? FLIPPYXFLAKY ONLY ! Flaky is cheating on Flippy !!!!". Flippy/Fliqpy fangirls Yes, I love Fliqpy. He is my favorite character in the series. I love him for several reasons: I always loved bad guys in fictional artworks (I don't know why), he's badass, I admire soldiers, he spares persons who can't defend themselves, he seems to have some feelings (Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ) ... BUT I also find that he and his good side are very, very overrated and that their fangirls are part of the more toxic elements of the Fandom. I think you've all heard about By The Seat Of Your Pants . If not , let me give you a quick overview: this episode, if I understood well, is dedicated to a young autistic fan, Max, who had nightmares about Fliqpy. So the creators of HTF made an episode where Fliqpy dies (he is killed by Lumpy). Unfortunately, this did not please to Fliqpy rabid fans at all. Apparently, some would have even insulted Max. I find it really unacceptable and stupid, besides being useless! Okay, I can understand that you love Fliqpy and that his death could affect you. But, seriously ! He is a character that is part of a cartoon where everyone dies! That's not because he is a badass killer that he must be the exception to the rule. To be honest, even as a fan of Fliqpy, I loved this episode and the death of Fliqpy. I found it rather cool and really unique. I do not remember another character having a death with heroic music in the background. Especially since this episode shows us how Fliqpy is a good soldier: even dying, he tries to get back to his feet to accomplish his mission. This episode is not totally "disrespectful" (I have not found another word) towards Fliqpy. Also... Can you explain me this ? : Lumpy kills a lot of characters : DIE LUMPY ! Splendid kills a lot of characters : DIE SPLENDID ! Mr. Pickels kills a lot of characters : DIE MR.PICKELS ! Fliqpy kills a lot of characters : OMG I LOVE FLIQPY HE'S SO COOL ! Oh, yeah, I almost forgot something... PTSD IS NOT GENETIC. IF FLIPPY HAS CHILDREN, THEY CAN'T HAVE PTSD LIKE HIM. Flippy Sues/Copies of Flippy OC is the acronym for "Original Character". Here are some definitions of the word "original" according to the Cambridge dictionary: "An original piece of work, such as painting, etc. produced by the artist and not a copy". "Not the same as anything or anyone else and therefore special and interesting". Now that you have become aware of these definitions, please answer this question: Is a character that is a carbon copy of Flippy original ? I will answer for you: no! A character who wears a military uniform, who was involved to the W.A.R, who has PTSD with the same symptoms that Flippy's, an evil alter-ego with the same face as Fliqpy, is not original! It just shows your lack of creativity. And when you just recolor a Flippy image instead of doing your own drawing, it's worse. But the worst thing about these OCs is that they are created for the sole purpose of being paired with Flippy / Fliqpy. Why ? Two characters do not have to look like twins to be together! Humanized fanarts So ... I have nothing against the humanization of HTFs. I have already drawn some characters (Canon or Fanon) in human form. I think that turning animals into humans can help to develop imagination, since we imagine their haircut, the shape and color of their eyes, the color of their skin, their morphology ... It would be nice if most human versions of HTFs were not so similar! Why are Flippy and Fliqpy most often portrayed as teenagers (when they're veteran soldiers) with hair that's way too long to be accepted into the military? Why is he still puny, too weak to lift a machine gun? Why is Flaky always represented in the form of a very feminine girl, when a lot of people still mistake her for a boy in the series ? And why does she always have hair clips instead of her dandruff? I mean, her name is FLAKY and you take off her FLAKES? Attacking people because of their Headcanon Seriously, how hard is it to let people interpret their favorite characters the way they want? If someone's Headcanon does not suit you, that's no reason to insult him/her. You don't have to force people to change their opinion. I call it elitism. You have the right to disagree with someone, you have the right to tell him/her KINDLY and POLITELY , but you MUST respect his/her opinion. I myself have been dealing with this kind of person. I talked about my Headcanons about the HTFs' sexual orientation and I said that in my Headcanon, Toothy was homosexual. And there, someone came just to tell me "Toothy is not homosexual". If I want to Headcanon Toothy as homosexual, I have the right to. What's wrong with that ? I have a lot of Headcanon, and even my own AU (in which I notably Headcanon Fliqpy as a demon and not as Flippy's alter-ego), so what ? If people like to imagine Lifty as a nice guy, Sniffles has a sensitive little boy or Lumpy as a genius, what's the matter with that ? Category:Blog posts